


BTS - Don't Stop (V x Da-eun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [117]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Relationship, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Dirty talk. New experiences.*Contains spoilers for scenarios not yet written* Set a few weeks after ‘They Celebrate Valentine’s Day’As part of a series of short scenarios inspired by the prompt of failed erections/premature ejaculation/interrupted sex. Though this scenario took on a slightly different turn.Please consider following us on tumblr for our complete works including original art based on our works: insfiringyou.tumblr.com
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 4





	BTS - Don't Stop (V x Da-eun)

“Does this feel good?” 

Her palm was light across his covered crotch, brushing the denim between his thighs and gliding across the visible bulge beneath. Her voice was little more than a whisper; the loud grunt he gave in response contrasting sharply. Taehyung perched on the edge of the bed, hands pressed firmly into the duvet behind with Da-eun sat beside him, reaching over. His eyelids were heavy and he stared at the place where her hand met his body, mouth parted in a frustrated cry. 

She looked anxiously at his flushed features. “Is that a yes?” 

He nodded, urging her to continue. She hesitated before moving her fingers across him once more. Her motions were broad; unconcentrated and he held his body still, resisting the urge to buckle upwards. Instead, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face with his index finger, prompting her to meet his dark gaze. 

“How do I feel?” He whispered. 

She gulped softly. “Hard…”

His mouth trembled at her response and he felt himself twitch, though he doubted she would notice; her touch was so gentle. “Give it a squeeze.” He suggested, licking his dry lips. 

Her pupils seemed to widen and he thought for a moment he had pushed her too far, but she looked down a moment later, tracing his outline with her eyes before wrapping her digits around the long, pronounced length. “Like this?” She asked, looking to him for reassurance before cupping her hand. The sound he made was clearer; a more obvious moan, and she took it as a confirmation to keep going; gliding along his hardened cock with quicker, more precise movements. 

His breath increased as she picked up speed; her confidence growing as she found a rhythm to the strokes. Turning to look at her, he saw her smile; finally appreciating the effect she was having on him, and he groaned loudly at the sight. “I want you…” He admitted, voice low and shaky. His unexpected outburst took her by surprise and her grasp on him loosened, causing him to gasp at the loss of contact. “Don’t stop…” He urged, placing his hand upon hers, eyebrows furrowed deeply into his forehead. “Don’t stop Da-eun…”

She nodded. “Okay…” He pulled away, encouraging her to take over and she moved back to the bulge, noticing it had grown considerably over the past few minutes. “Am I doing it right?” She asked, glancing in his direction. 

He was quiet for a moment before answering. “Could you stroke it?” 

She frowned, confused. “I am stroking it.” 

Reaching out, he brushed his thumb tenderly across the back of her hand. “I want to feel your hand on my cock.” He clarified, anticipating the moment of shock before it came. She fell still; having never heard him call it that before. The word felt primal and strangely adult; something she hadn’t imagined would have come out of his mouth. Her heart raced at the thought, though it wasn’t entirely unpleasant; a bout of nervous anticipation fell over her at the thought of seeing it…seeing his thing. She knew he had one of course, all boys did, and the fact of him having fathered a child had played at the back of her mind on the few occasions she had allowed herself to think about it. But he seemed so sweet; so playfully innocent when he was with her…she sometimes forgot how it was he made the baby in the first place. 

“I’ll show you how…” He murmured, waiting for her to respond. She thought for a moment before nodding. His hands moved automatically to the metal button on his jeans which he fumbled with expertly, unfastening himself and tugging the blue denim down a little to free the thin, white fabric between. Their eyes met and, taking a deep breath, she felt along the cotton. He choked back a cry as she moved up his erection, fingers skimming the enlarged, swollen head which seeped a little precum when she brushed it. Her mouth was open, eyes fixed on the noticeable shape of him, unable to draw away as she felt along the elasticated band of his underwear and slipped beneath. He could feel her heartbeat through her fingers as she closed her hand around his centre. His cock was warm and a little wet, and she was surprised by the texture; of the grooves which lined his length and of its curvature; reaching upwards towards his bellybutton where a thin, wispy line of hair trailed across his skin. 

“You can move…” He eventually nodded, making her realise she had been holding him for the past minute. Reaching down, he slipped his underwear further down his thighs, uncovering himself. Her eyes widened at the sight; taking in the flushed, angry colour of his head and the darker tone of his testacles beneath. She had stumbled across foreign porn on a handful of occasions, particularly when overseas with Ara’s group where the internet services were a little less thorough in blocking adult content, but it still felt strange to see him so raw and bare. Slowly, and a little too cautiously, she raised her hand to meet the tip, stopping when her thumb unknowingly brushed his frenulum and he whimpered beneath her, eyes bolting shut.

“Does it hurt?” She asked, knowing it wasn’t supposed to but surprised by his reaction. 

He opened his eyes and smiled softly, letting out a small, breathy laugh. Realising, a second later, that she might think he was mocking her, he stroked her cheek. “No, it’s fine…” He whispered lovingly. “Do you like it?” He asked curiously. 

“I…” She stuttered. “I have nothing to compare it to…” 

He nodded kindly. “I know…” Sensing she felt tense, he trailed his thumb across her cheekbone, eyes roaming over her small, pretty features. “Do you feel okay?” He asked. 

She looked down at the part of him she was currently holding, not quite believing it had gone this far. When they entered his bedroom half an hour before, they had been looking for his 35mm Nikon camera so he could show her how to use the dark room. “I’m nervous.” She admitted a little shamefully, stomach sinking. She realised how pathetic she sounded but his reassuring touch a moment later as he leaned over to kiss her softly told her he wasn’t offended.

“You’ve got nothing to feel nervous about when you’re with me.” He said, murmuring against her lips. 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” She confessed the fear that had been tugging at her mind from the moment things had escalated. “I know I’m not your first…”

He was silent for a moment, before she felt his breath, warm and sweet, against her lips. “It doesn’t matter to me.” He kissed her again. “I’m with you…”

Pulling away, he leaned back and Da-eun, comforted if not entirely confident in his assurance, tentatively resumed her strokes; getting the hang of how he seemed to like it, and she tightened her grasp a little as she met the base, where the dark, kinky hair tangled against his bunched underwear. 

He watched her expression closely as she pumped him. “Do you like how I look?” He asked. 

Biting her lip, she thought for a second. “I didn’t think you’d be so big.”

He closed his hand around hers, encouraging her to hold him tighter. “Does it bother you?”

She locked eyes with him apprehensively as he sped up her movement, the low, throaty groan in his throat expected now she had grown used to it. “Will it hurt?”

His frown increased, confused. “When?”

Da-eun blinked, as though the answer were obvious. “When we do it.”

A moment of understanding shadowed his features; realising that, naively, she was believing this to be the next step; the natural progression of the evening. A small smile crept onto his lips. “I wasn’t thinking about doing that today.” He admitted. 

It took her a moment to catch up and she opened her mouth clumsily. “I just thought…”

He shook his head. “You’re not ready.” It wasn’t quite a question but she nodded in agreement; his stare intense as they locked eyes. 

He moaned again; breath coming in unevenly as he nudged her thumb across the tiny opening on his angry, bruised tip and smearing the clear, lubricating substance along the length as he moved her back down. “When you are…” He sighed, running his tongue deeply across his dry lips. “I’ll rub your little clit…until your pussy’s soaked beneath my fingers…” His voice took on a whimpery, dreamy quality and her mouth lulled open breathlessly, shocked into silence. “And then I’ll sink them in slowly, so no…” He paused, shaking his head softly. “It won’t hurt.”

She felt dumbfounded; struggling to take in or quite believe what he was saying, and the warmth which spread over her cupped hand a moment later made her gasp loudly. Dazed, she looked down, uncurling her fingers slowly from his length and staring stupidly at the thick, white substance which covered her palm. There was a little dangling between her fingers in stringy lines and she felt her stomach twist. His mouth crashed against hers a moment later, blanketing her thoughts as he opened his lips passionately. It took her a while to catch up, by which time he was already pulling away.

“You’re incredible Da-eun.” He muttered sincerely. 

She felt herself blush. “I am?”

“Look…” He gestured towards his cock which she saw was already softening against his lap. “You made me cum.”

She blinked slowly, observing the dark look of lust in his eyes. She had only seen it a handful of times before and never quite knew what to make of it, but now it seemed obvious what it meant. “I think you did most of the work.” She admitted; cheeks and ears radiating with heat.

“No..” He reached over and touched the edge of her helix which, she realised, must have been red. “It was because of you…” He sounded awe struck and she looked again at her hand, still resting against his twitching cock. She closed her hand and opened it again, watching his seed run between the lines of her palm; both fascinated and, if she were honest, a little repulsed by its feel. 

“How do I clean it off?” She asked tentatively, looking up at him and hoping he wasn’t upset. She wasn’t sure how long was deemed polite or appropriate to keep it in her hand. 

He smiled softly, fingertips moving down to stroke her earlobe. “Soap and water.”


End file.
